Lost Boomerang Original Rebrand bumpers
Over the course of time, Boomerang, "It's all coming back to you", has aired many iconic This is (show name), You're watching (show name), We will return to (show name), We now return to (show name), this has been (show name), and next bumpers Inevitably, with over almost 17 years of these behind us, some will go missing. This is for only the channel, not the block on Cartoon Network. While many of these bumpers are available on the Internet, several of them have yet to be found. Some of them are found in English (US, UK, and Australia), Latin Spanish (Augie Doggie, Snagglepuss, and Pixie and Dixie bumpers) Brazilian Portuguese, and French. Only a handful of bumpers were uploaded. The following is a list of more notable Boomerang bumpers: *More of Magilla Gorilla bumpers (Intro found, also in Brazilian Portuguese, 2, and "This has been" bumpers found, but the We will return, and We now return to bumpers are lost) *''Quick Draw McGraw'' bumpers (English versions, and "You're watching" (complete)) (Intro without voiceover, Latin Spanish versions, and half of "You're watching" bumper found) *More of Scooby-Doo Where Are You! bumpers (UK versions) (3 bumpers found) *''Snagglepuss'' bumpers (English versions) (Latin Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese versions found) *''Peter Potamus'' bumpers *''Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy'' bumpers (English versions, and "This is" bumper) (Latin Spanish versions found) *''Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks bumpers'' (English versions) (Latin Spanish versions found) *''Secret Squirrel'' We will return, and We now return to bumpers (English versions) (French versions found) *''Yogi Bear'' We will return, and We now return to bumpers (English versions) (French, and Latin Spanish versions found) *''Top Cat'' We will return, and We now return to bumpers (English versions) (French, and Latin Spanish versions found) *''Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles'' bumpers *''Wacky Races'' bumpers (US versions)' (Latin Spanish version of the intro, bumpers, and 3 UK versions found)' *More of Atom Ant bumpers ("We will return", and "We now return to" bumpers, are found in Latin Spanish, and 2 US versions are found) *''Ruff and Reddy'' bumpers *''The Banana Splits'' bumpers (Latin America, US, and UK versions) (India version of "We'll be Right Back" found, but different from the US, Latin America, and the UK versions) *''The Mister Magoo Show'' bumpers *More of the US 2003 "CGI" bumpers: **A dancing logos bumper (dark blue background) (FULL version) **A spinning logo bumper (light blue background) (FULL version) **A spinning top bumper (light blue background) (FULL version) **Spinning toy with hanging logos bumpers (US versions)' (Latin Spanish version of the yellow background found)' **A ferris wheel bumper (green background) **A ramp walker bumper (green background, but without watermark) **A trapeze bumper (yellow background) **Claw crane bumpers (US versions) (Latin Spanish and French versions found) **A toy car bumper (yellow background) **A hoppity toy bumper (US versions) (Latin Spanish version found) *''The Smurfs'' We will return, and We now return to bumpers *''Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines'' bumpers (US versions) (UK versions found) *''The Flintstones'' bumpers (UK, and France versions) *''The Jetsons'' bumpers (UK, and France versions) *''Top Cat'' bumpers (UK, and France versions) *''Yogi Bear'' bumpers (UK, and France versions) *''Huckleberry Hound'' bumpers (UK, and France versions) *More of US "Next (Coming up)" bumpers: **''Augie Doggie'' Next bumper (English version) (Latin Spanish version found) **''Snagglepuss'' Next bumper (English version) (Latin Spanish, and Brazilian Portuguese versions found) **''Peter Potamus'' Next bumper **"Pixie & Dixie" Next bumper **"Ruff and Reddy" Next bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Goober & the Ghost Chasers" Next bumper (Ramp Walkers) (Found in English version) **"Frankenstein Jr. and The Impossibles" Next bumper (Ramp Walkers) (Found in English and Spanish versions) **"Inch High Private Eye" Next bumper (Trapezes) (Found in English version) **"Funky Phantom" Next bumper **"Droopy" Next bumper **"Scooby and Scrappy Doo" Next bumper (Wind-up toys) (Found in English version) **"Jabberjaw" Next bumper (Trapezes) **"Clue Club" Next bumper (TV Sets) **"Fangface" Next Bumper (Trapezes) **"The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show" Next bumper (Trapezes) (Found in English version) **"Underdog" Next bumper **"Help!... It's a Hair Bear Bunch!" Next bumper (Wind-up toys) **"Laff-Y-Lympics" Next bumper (TV Sets) **"Dastardly & Muttley" Next bumper (TV Sets) (*Found*) **"Secret Squirrel" Next bumper (Ramp Walkers) (*Found*) (Also Found in Spanish version) **"Dynomutt" Next bumper (Ramp Walkers) **"Herculoids" Boomeraction Next bumper **"Richie Rich" Next bumper (partially found, but was in Spanish SAP) **"Looney Tunes" Next Bumper (Trapezes) (Used before 2004) (existence unconfirmed) **"Pink Panther" Next Bumper (Trapezes) (existence unconfirmed) *More of US "More (now showing)" bumpers **"The Banana Splits" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in English version) **"Atom Ant" (Now Showing) bumper **"Secret Squirrel" (Now Showing) bumper **"Magilla Gorilla" (Now Showing) bumper **"The Smurfs" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in English version) **"The Snorks" (Now Showing) bumper (Existed in October 3, 2000) **"Dastardly & Muttley" (Now Showing) bumper **"Popeye" (Now Showing) bumper **"Hong Kong Phooey" (Now Showing) bumper **"Tom & Jerry" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in English version) **"The Jetsons" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in English version) **"The Flintstones" (Now Showing) bumper **"The Scooby-Doo Show" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in English version) **"Scooby and Scrappy Doo" (Now Showing) bumper **"Huckleberry Hound" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Yogi Bear" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Quick Draw McGraw" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Top Cat" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Augie Doggie" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Spanish version) **"Pixie & Dixie" (Now Showing) bumper **"Snagglepuss" (Now Showing) bumper (Found in Brazilian version) *More of Latin America "En Instantes (Coming up)" bumpers *More of Brazil "Daqui a Pouco (Coming up)" bumpers *''Tom and Jerry'' bumpers (US versions) (UK versions found) *Japan versions of the toys bumpers (Secret Squirrel Japanese bumper pictures found, and others are lost, this was recorded from CN Japan's Boomerang block) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' bumpers (US versions) (UK versions found) *More of the "Character of the Month" bumpers (Partially Found) *Augie Doggie bumpers (UK and French versions) *Magilla Gorilla bumpers (UK and French versions) *"Boomerock" bumpers (Car bumper found) *More of US shorts (Snooper and Blabber, Ricochet Rabbit and Droop-A-Long, Quick Draw McGraw, Hokey Wolf, Grape Ape, Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse found, some shorts have been found in Spanish) *Swat Kats "You're Watching" Boomeraction bumper (Found) *Wally Gator bumpers (existence unconfirmed) *Touche Turtle and Dum-Dum bumpers (existence unconfirmed) Updates * 10/26/16 - More of Magilla Gorilla bumpers has been uploaded by Mr. Nostalgia!: Here, and Here * 10/29/16 - The UK versions of the Wacky Races bumpers has been found: Here * 10/29/16 - The UK version of Dastardly and Muttley bumper has been found: Here * 06/15/17 - Magilla Gorilla Intro bumper ("This is" was found in US version) has been found: Here * 07/04/17 - The UK version of Scooby-Doo bumpers has been found: Here * 07/08/17 - The UK version of the Tom and Jerry bumpers has been found: Here * 07/22/17 - The UK version of Boomerang bumpers has been found: Here * 07/22/17 - The UK version of the Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! bumpers has been found: Here * 07/22/17 - The UK version of the Dastardly and Muttley next bumper has been found: Here * 07/29/17 - The "Character of the Month" bumpers with Looney Tunes has been found: Here * 08/07/17 - Quick Draw McGraw bumpers has been found: Here, and Here * 10/09/17 - Boomerang "1979" Block has been uploaded by Boomereboot Official - Boomerang Archive!: Here * 12/07/17 - A "Jack in the Box" bumper with Yogi Bear has been found: Here * 12/29/17 - "Dastardly & Muttely" Next bumper has been found: Here * 12/29/17 - Space Ghost "You're Watching" Boomeraction Bumper has been found: Here * 03/07/18 - More of Atom Ant bumpers ("We will return", and "We now return to" bumpers, are found in US versions) 'has been found: Here, and Here * 03/07/18 - "Secret Squirrel" Next bumper has been found: Here * 03/08/18 - Boomerang "1982" Block bumpers has been found: Here, and Here * 03/10/18 - The UK versions of Wacky Races bumpers has been uploaded by Boomereboot Official - Boomerang Archive!: Here * 04/03/18 - More of Quick Draw McGraw bumpers '("We will return", and "We now return to" bumpers, are found in US versions) has been found: Here * 04/10/18 - More of Boomerang "1979" Block bumpers has been found: Here Category:Lost Cartoon Network Category:Lost TV Category:Lost Advertising and Interstitial Material Category:Partially Found Media Category:Lost Animation Category:Rare animation